I Never Lose
by BLOODIsMyDRUG
Summary: Shikamaru never loses. He's the best at competitions, games, and quizzes. He's never lost to one of his team mates. That is...until a certain blonde decides its time to break his winning streak. Rated T for sexual themes and Suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! I am back with a new one shot idea! Yay! **

**In truth, I've had this idea written up in my notes for a very long time…Ever since I originally had the idea. This will be rated T, but I may change it in the future if I decide it needs to be rated M.**

**So beware my dear readers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, this is purely for fun. I gain no profit from writing this at all…etc. we all know how it goes…**

**Read and Review please!**

**-:D-**

"I win" Shikamaru sighs, bored.

He had been playing chess with Ino non stop for the last hour. He had won every time. And every time that he won, Ino would insist on playing another round of chess, or another game completely, determined to win.

Said blonde stares at him with wide blue eyes.

"No way. Not again you can't win every time!" She cries, her mouth curved in to a pout.

"I can" He replies, muttering 'troublesome' under his breath.

Ino growls, a noise that wasn't very lady like. "Let's play another game" She states, determined to win against the smart pineapple head. A frown was now splayed across her pale, delicate features.

Shikamaru sighs once again. She was toot troublesome. Never before had she wanted to play games with him. They were 'beneath' her feminine mind.

But now he found himself sitting across from the blonde, a chess board set out between them.

For a beginner, Ino was quite good at most games they had played, but Shikamaru was a veteran when it came to any competition, game or quiz.

"Ino, as much as I'd like to play again, I have things to do…"He replies, slowly taking a drawn in breath.

Her blues orbs narrow.

"What things?" She asks, suspicion playing on her face.

Shikamaru Nara pauses. He didn't know. The young shinobi had been given the day off, much like Ino herself had. Maybe he could come up with something.

"Urhm…Ino, I have-" He starts, but gets interrupted by his female companion.

"Shika, you have NOTHING else to do today, except sleep"

"That's exactly what I want to do today" He replies sharply.

"_Not if I can help it" _Ino thinks to herself mischievously.

They had played Go, and Shikamaru had beaten her ten times in a row, before she had given in. They played Shoji, and she lost the first four games. They had even played Sugoroku and she had STILL lost, even though it was one of her favourite games.

But the blonde, blue eyed girl knew a game that Shikamaru would never win. She smirks quite evilly now, and she stands from the zabuton and looks down among her fellow comrade.

"Please Shikamaru, just one more game" She pleads, shifting over to the side of his zabuton. "I promise you wont have to play another game after this…"

"So troublesome" The pineapple head mumbles. He face palms before looking up at her and nodding.

"Okay but you have to promise this is the last game" He says.

"Sure!" She replies, giggling as she grabs his arm and drags him from the room.

**-:D-**

"What is this game?" Shikamaru says, an uncertain eyebrow rose in confusion.

The two stood before a white mat on the floor of Ino's bedroom. It had different coloured circles on it, a row of green ones, one of yellow ones, red and blue rows as well.

It was none other than the game "Twister".

Ino smiles at her comrade smugly.

"It's a game from a far away village. My dad brought it back after one of his missions" She explains.

She takes an odd square board out of a cardboard box. It was split into quarters and each quarter was red, green, yellow or blue. A small spinner was attached to the centre, and Shikamaru spots the instructions lying on Ino's bed. He goes to retrieve it, but Ino stops him with her hand.

"I know how to play already" She insists, pushing him back slightly with her pale hand.

He sighs. She ignores it and begins to spin the spinner on the board. It stops on green, with a hand painted on it. Shikamaru looks at Ino, a bored and quizzical look on his face.

"You have to put your hand on one of the green circles!" She informs him and he begrudgingly obliges.

**-:D-**

After some time of playing the game…

Ino was now facing upwards, one hand on red, a foot on blue, and her other hand on another red. She was right on of the edges of the playing mat, and her pineapple headed companion was next to her. Shikamaru had his foot on yellow, a hand on green, one on red, and his other foot on green.

It was Ino's turn again, so she spins it for herself (Shikamaru couldn't reach for her) and she waits patiently for it to land on a colour. It lands on blue and she spins it again.

She smirks when it lands on foot, but Shikamaru doesn't see her smile, he was too busy trying to keep his balance. Shikamaru Nara wasn't one of the better balancers in Ninja school, but there was no way he was going to lose. Not to Ino of all people.

Ino could only go one way to put her other foot on blue. And she knew her plan would work from here.

Rolling herself over, she lifts herself up and doesn't hesitate. The blonde slips her body over Shikamaru's and places her foot on the blue triumphantly. She casts a small look towards Shikamaru who was now staring wide eyed at her.

The reason for his expression?

She was straddling his lap now.

And innocent smile splays across her pink lips, and she regards his expression easily. Shrugging her shoulders as if this moment were of no awkwardness at all.

"You going to give up Shika?" She questions, her smirk widening. "Or are you going to keep playing?"

He stares at her a moment, before taking a quick look, at what Ino thought was the region of her chest area, before he shakes his head vigorously and then looks up at her again.

"No, I won't lose to you at your own game" He replies, and tries to reach over for the board and spinner.

Ino rolls her eyes, and slightly presses her body down, so it causes pressure to his groin area. He stops moving. He turns his head back to face her.

"That's cheating" He states, eyeing up her humoured smile with distrust.

"Its not. I already read the instructions" She grins, shrugging once again. "As long as I don't push you intentionally, then it's not cheating"

He pauses a moment, his eyes shifting from her blue eyes to her position on his body.

"But you did THAT intentionally!"

"Did i?" she replies, and she feels triumphant when he actually looks stumped for a moment.

"Whatever…troublesome girl" And he once again stretches over, trying to reach for the board at the side of the mat.

She watches him stubbornly, when suddenly an idea hits her. She stretches herself forward a bit, and then presses her hips down onto his groin.

She is pleased when he almost looses balance, and she just about hears him let out a soft, almost silent moan.

Irritated, he turns right back around to glare at her, but is stopped. He could see right down her top from this angle. And boy was he speechless. Reluctantly withdrawing his eyes from her chest, he looks her in the eyes.

He clears his throat, she raises and eyebrow at him.

"Stop doing that"

"Stop doing what?"

"You know what!"

"Oh…Do you mean 'this'?"

And she does the movement again. He growls lowly, trying to cover up the annoying pleasure he felt from the friction of her movement on his groin. He couldn't hold himself up for much longer. The small amount of pleasure was getting to him, and adding to the stress on his arms and legs by her weight. Not saying she was heavy, it was the odd position he was struggling to maintain.

She beams at him.

Biting her lip, something that before wouldn't have seemed steamy to Shikamaru, but now actually did, she states something rather curious to Shikamaru.

"I suppose I can't help myself"

He gawps at her for a second, before a light blush covers his cheeks. In an attempt to hide his slight embarrassment from her sudden statement, he turns his head away, only to turn it back towards her.

She was leaning in closer, and she seductively bites her lip again, her chest pressing against his own.

"_Oh Kami…"_ He thinks inside his head. What was she doing to him?

She leans in ever more closer, and he can feel her lips brush against his, like a feather, before he hears her voice at his ear.

"I think I've won" She mumbles into his ear, and licks the shell of it. Her breath on his neck was enough to weaken his resolve and he flops to the floor, finally losing strength.

She pulls away from his ear, to have him pull her in closer so he can kiss her properly. She could feel him against her area, where their lips connected, and it sent butterflies twirling around inside the pit of her stomach. He felt hard, and she was getting nervous.

"I think we should play another game…" He murmurs as he pulls his lips away from hers.

He trails his lips across her collar bone and she shivers.

"W-what game is that?" She says, her breath hitching in her throat.

He gets up, and effectively bringing her up from the floor with him. Hesitantly, she wraps her legs around his waist.

"You'll see" He says as he lays her on her own bed. He leans over her and kisses her again.

Her eyes widen a smidgen, and she smiles a little timidly.

"And trust me Ino" He says looking at her with darkened eyes. She stares back, blue on black.

"I won't lose this game"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is only temporary…Until I upload the next chapter of my fanfictions. As most of you will know, I have been on a roll with them and was updating a lot since I had free time…**

**That's still how it is currently, but I think I haven't written for the last couple of weeks. For multiple reasons; I had prom, graduation and…I had a break up. So yeah. Don't worry; you guys don't need to go chasing him to punish him for the lack of chapters. We're still friends and it's all good. The reason why I'm telling you is because I based a lot of the male characters on parts of him, and for the last couple of weeks, I haven't been feeling or even had the time to write.**

**Also…I strained (and may have even ripped) the muscles in my forearms and back…it's a long story but it happened and I couldn't move for the last few days.**

**I'm still sore, so be happy that I'm attempting to write the next chapters for all my fanfictions..**

**LOLLIPOP: Is being written first…and it's the last chapter…So im going to try and get that out as soon as possible.**

**A NINJA'S LAP: Will be next, and I have planned the next few chapters following a time skip to keep the flow going.**

**ALL ONE SHOTS: May be updated over the next few days…if I have time**

**FIRE BALLS, A MASOCHIST AND A WHOLE LOT OF KONOHA: Being re-named and written better by at least next week.**

**I have more fanfictions that need to be uploaded before they explode my brain…AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS WHO DIDN'T ASSUME I'D GIVEN UP…again… o_o**

**From,**

**BLOODIsMyDRUG xx**


End file.
